Too Much Pressure
by chaosfay
Summary: Jasmine learns a new spell, much to Alistair's dismay. An entire day of foreplay and teasing, but no one else seems to notice.


It started in the morning. As usual Jasmine was up before him. How she did that Alistair will never know. Within the hour everyone was dressed, armored, and packed up for travel. It had been a cold night; frost covered everything. The sky held the promise of unpleasant weather. He, as well as Oghren, both complained about wearing frozen armor. Jasmine calmly touched the armor they were wearing and instantly it warmed up. The dwarf just laughed, mentioning something about mages actually being useful. Alistair, however, saw the smirk on her face. She had something planned, and suddenly he felt very nervous.

The had walked not even an hour when he felt it, and tried not to moan. Jasmine was at the front leading as usual. Somehow while in a conversation with Wynne she managed to tease him. Not with her hips or even looking at him. No, she used her magic to apply just enough pressure on his loins to make him his stumble. Entirely unexpected; he didn't know mages could do that. He stumbled, causing Zevran and Morrigan to raise an eyebrow, but he recovered quickly. When he looked at Jasmine again he could see her subtly moving her fingers.

Yes, today would be a cruel one.

They battle bandits just before stopping to eat lunch, and he felt her again. This time she was stroking him. He quietly thanked the Maker for the armor he wore; no one would be able to see he was aroused. They could, however, see him blush. Leliana and Zevran looked mildly confused. They hadn't even started their game of who could make Jasmine and Alistair redder today. Morrigan was smiling, and not just any smile. No, she looked like she knew full well what Jasmine was doing. He looked at Jasmine and saw she appeared to absentmindedly stroking her staff. Nothing major, hardly worth noting, except he knew exactly what she was doing.

The rest of the day was torturous. He'd get some relief for an hour or two before she'd pick it up again. The pressure of his arousal made walking difficult. He felt like he was hitting puberty again with the random erections every boy suffered when going through that stage. At least he didn't have to cover it with books; his armor did that for him.

What annoyed him the most was she could do this whilst in conversation with someone. It took little effort. Jasmine was the champion of multitasking. In most cases it was useful, but right now he did not appreciate it. At all.

Oghren asked for the liquor he suspected Alistair was drinking. He must be walking rather oddly and stumbling enough to look like he was mildly drunk. He could hear Morrigan chuckle more than a few times. Yes, she must be in on it. Evil woman. He would make a point of sending the war hound to her with nasty half eaten animals later. Maybe even instructing him to hide them among her things to be found later.

Now Jasmine was just being cruel. He thought he'd get a break when nature called, but no, she had other plans. The cool air should have brought him some relief but it felt like hot breath just before her mouth would take him. He had to bite his lip to prevent a moan from escaping.

Nearly dark now. Yes, he would make her pay for this tonight. They saw light up ahead, and as they got closer they could hear music. It'd been several weeks since they last slept indoors. Jasmine immediately picked up the pace, but she also put pressure on him. He could feel her stroking him. Wynne or Morrigan must have talk her this spell; possibly both of them.

There were several empty rooms, and were thankful to they had more than enough coin to cover the cost of both rooms and food. Alistair made a beeline for the room he and Jasmine shared, hoping to catch her there. Nope, she was too quick. Her staff and bag were all he found. How she had managed to go unnoticed by him he may never know.

Alistair removed only the armor on his top half. There was no telling what she'd be doing to him while they ate. He made his way back down to the tavern and saw, much to his dismay, that they had brought together a few tables and benches to make it possible for all of them to sit together. Food and drinks were already set out. Jasmine hadn't waited for him and was already digging in. The Warden appetite was legendary, and she proved it with ease. His stomach growled loudly as he sat down across from her and saw her smiling over her cup. She winked at him. Yes, she would definitely pay for this later.

It was cruel of her to keep talking, eating, and overall practically forcing Alistair to remain with the rest of them. She was also using her magic again, using heat and strokes. Thankfully the moaning could be blamed on the food; it was delicious, and he was on his fourth serving. The innkeeper was definitely making a lot of coin this evening. Leliana joined in with the musical entertainment, singing the most jovial and crude tavern songs. Now he was sure she was in on this, and it brought a hot blush from his chest to his ears.

Finally it was just too much. He couldn't just sit there, watching Jasmine eat, drink, and talk with Oghren about frost, snow, and wind. She was doing that just to annoy him now, glancing in his direction with a smirk on her face. He got up as quickly as he could; not fast enough to look desperate or make things more uncomfortable for him. Going around the table he pulled Jasmine up, threw her over his shoulder, and made his way upstairs. He could hear everyone laughing. Above it all he could hear Wynne.

"I told you that would get you in trouble!"

Oh, Jasmine was definitely going to pay for this.


End file.
